Rise before dusk
by C.O.Y.L
Summary: Rei dumped Takashi four months before Z-day. Takashi, instead of moping, steels his heart and opts to change. Wanting to never make the mistake he did with Rei. AU


**Rise before dusk**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Rei dumped Takashi four months before Z-day. But instead of moping, he finds strength in himself. He steels his heart, and tries to change. Trying to figure out what went wrong, he meets people that he was never meant to meet before Z-day. He forms bonds, and he grows stronger.**

**Hi…. That's it, nothing more to say. Enjoy the read.**

**Ok. Never mind, I should probably just tell you this, I may or may not be taking this fic seriously, it depends on the viewer feedback, but please if you like this fic, bear in mind that I may update at irregular intervals. Seeing as I'll be moving to a boarding house, and probably have no access to a computer except for a net café. Which, I will not spend my time writing if I ever go to. I mean fanfics, that would just be weird right? Anyway, This fic has been lingering in my mind for a few days now, and I honestly did not want to start it, but my fingers were getting twitchy, and I didn't know what to do. So now I bring you this. Please enjoy.**

**P.S: I wrote this note before I started writing, and the note on the bottom is after I finished.**

**XxX**

Takashi Komuro was exceptionally happy today. And no, it was not because of the cold harsh winter. No, it was because he was about to surprise his girlfriend with a visit. She had been feeling down for awhile, and he decided to do something nice. Sure she pushed him away every time he tried asking what was wrong, sure she looked pissed at him for asking, and sure she was getting annoyed. But today, he felt like being optimistic, he felt that after buying her flowers, and a necklace, she would warm up and finally tell him what was wrong.

"I hope Rei likes this necklace I bought for her. Damn thing cost a lot of money. Also, I hope she isn't allergic to roses. I was lucky I got a few roses, they're still not in season." Takashi said as he walked down a cold street. It was the end of January and almost the end of winter, but Mother Nature decided it would leave everyone cold as she left. Currently, there was a cold front before spring would start, and it left a few people begging for spring to start. School would start next week, despite the cold that would last until spring had finally started.

Despite all this, Takashi was still smiling; he would have taken off running, but controlled his pacing. He was excited just to give his girlfriend the gifts he bought. He smiled as he looked at the four way intersection, only one more left till he could see his girlfriend's house. He smiled brightly as he jumped around the corner. His smile instantly melted to a confused face as he saw his said girlfriend standing out in the street, looking the other way. He tried to look at what she was looking at, but he couldn't see anything, except for a man turning a corner, he squinted his eyes as he thought the man had white hair. But the man had disappeared behind the corner before he could confirm his thoughts. Takeshi shrugged.

'_It couldn't have been him right? Why would he visit Rei?'_ Takashi thought as his smile returned and then he started making his way to his girlfriend, still facing away from him.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand out here dressed in that." Takeshi said, taking in that Rei was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

Rei turned around and smiled sadly as she noticed Takashi walking down the street, holding flowers and a wrapped present in his hands.

Rei Miyamoto was an auburn headed girl. For a 17 year old, she had a rather buxom chest, and the figure of a supermodel. Her hair also had two 'Antennae' sticking out right before her bangs.

"Takashi, what are you doing here?" She said almost automatically and apathetically. Takashi feigned hurt as he clutched his heart and looked at Rei.

"Ouch, you sound like you don't want me here." Takashi said as he kept walking and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled softly, and took his hand off his heart.

"It's not that, just surprised to see you visiting me is all. Come on, I'm sure mom still has snacks that hasn't been eaten yet." Rei said as she dragged her boyfriend into her house.

**XxX**

"Konnichiwa Miyamoto-san. Sorry for the intrusion." Takashi said as he stepped into the living room. Kiriko Miyamoto looked up, and smiled at Takashi.

"Oh Komuro-kun. I didn't expect you coming. My, Rei is really popular today for some reason." Kiriko Miyamoto said, Takashi just raised an eyebrow. Rei just sighed.

"Come Takashi, we'll talk in my room. Mom, please don't disturb us unless it's an emergency." Rei said to her mother. Who only smiled slyly and looked at Takashi.

"Now Komuro-kun, I know you are my daughters boyfriend, but I expect you to be a gentleman. I don't want to hear my daughter screaming that "it hurts!" or "more!" or even "Right there!" You got it young man?" Kiriko said with a smirk. Rei and Takashi both blushed a bright hue of red.

"M-Mom! Not like that!" Rei shouted as she dragged the still dazed Takashi up the stairs. Kiriko Miyamoto just started laughing at the two teens.

Once Rei and Takashi had gone into her room, Rei calmed down. Only to be faced with a still, red faced Takashi.

"Takashi you pervert! Stop thinking about sex!" Rei scolded as she stomped her foot on the ground. Takashi snapped out of his daze, and looked up to see a blushing, pouting Rei looking at him. He started chuckling, and then after a few seconds, erupted into full blown laughing. Rei tried her best to keep a straight face, but found that his laughing was contagious. Soon, both parties' were on the floor laughing.

After a few minutes to calm down, the couple sat on the floor, looking at each other. It was then Rei took notice of the present and flowers. Takashi followed her eyes, and smiled.

"Here, these are for you." Takashi said as he gave the roses to Rei, who blushed as she grabbed them and took a deep breath. Smelling the roses.

"Those were early bloomers. The shopkeeper told me I was lucky to have found them. They weren't in season yet." Takashi explained. Rei smiled softly and put the flowers on her desk and hugged Takashi.

"Thank you." She said softly into his ears. He chuckled nervously, but then remembered he still had another present.

"Oh! This too!" Takashi held out the present to Rei. Who looked at him with confusion.

"What's this?" Rei asked absently as she shook the present. Takashi chuckled.

"I wrapped it so you could open it. If you want to know what it is, open it and find out." Takashi said with a grin. Rei pouted, but soon tore open the box. She gasped as she looked inside; she reached her hand down, and pulled the necklace out of the box. The necklace itself was pretty standard. It had silver chains and had a heart shaped pendant in the middle of it. She opened the pendant, to reveal words. It was at this point Takashi stood up and grabbed the necklace gently; he then put it around her neck.

"I'll always be there." Takashi said, saying the words that were written on the necklace. Rei touched the pendant and smiled as she looked down at it. Grasping it with her hand and closing. She turned around and gave Takashi a deep kiss. They soon broke apart, Takashi smiling, while Rei blushing. They stood in the middle of the room embracing, trying to make this moment last.

"So. You ready to tell me what's been going through your mind lately?" Takashi said with a smile. Rei frowned and broke the embrace. Takashi looked at her, confusion at the sudden 180' in behavior. Rei turned around and faced away from him.

"You wouldn't understand." Rei repeated the same words she had told him every time he asked that question. It was Takashi's turn to frown.

"I can't understand if you won't tell me." He said softly as he embraced Rei from behind. Rei just walked out of the embrace and sat on her bed, still facing away from Takashi.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand. Even if I told you." Rei repeated, her voice rising. Takashi just stood there, looking at his girlfriend, unbelief in his eyes at how hard his girlfriend was being.

"And I told you, I can't understand if you won't tell me what's wrong. Stop being hard and just tell me. I want to help you." Takashi's voice rose. Matching Rei's voice. Rei turned around and glared at him.

"And I told you that you won't understand! So stop trying to help me!" Rei shouted. Takashi just stared at her, really unbelieving at how hard she was.

"Good grief Rei! I want to understand, but if you keep pushing me away I'll never find out what's been bothering you!" Takashi shouted, trying to make his girlfriend tell him what was wrong.

"Just drop it alright! I told you! Even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to help me! So stop acting like a damn hero and just leave it alone!" Rei shouted back. Takashi just frowned and then turned around. Not wanting to look at Rei.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just leave you to your devises until you are ready to tell me! I told you! I just want to help you!" Takashi said as he walked out of the room and out of the house. Behind him, he could here shouting and angry grunts coming from the second floor. But he ignored it as he walked past the intersection and made his way to his house.

"Honestly! I just want to help her! She's just being hard and won't tell me what it is she's bothered with! Argh! It's so damn frustrating!" Takashi shouted as he kicked a can. He spent the rest of the day in his room, just staring at the white walls, hoping for an answer to his current dilemma.

**XxX**

Two weeks had passed since that little fight. Rei and Takashi haven't spoken yet, and Takashi had done some snooping around, trying to figure out what was Rei's problem.

He had asked her mom, but she told him that Rei would tell him when she was ready, and that he just had to be patient with her. He took her advice and kept away from Rei for two weeks, waiting for her to cool off and waiting for her to tell him his problems.

The bell had gone off, signaling the students that it was lunch time. Takashi stood up and stretched. He felt someone tapping his shoulders, he turned around and smiled as he was greeted by two of his best friends. Morita and Hisashi.

Morita had light brown hair that hung just below his ears. He was currently wearing the Fujimi uniform, which was a black long sleeved button up polo. He was also wearing black pants and leather shoes.

While Morita was the epitome of regular, Hisashi stood out. Thanks to his white hair. His hair hung down to his ears, and he was also wearing the Fujimi uniform. Takashi noted that Hisashi had a serious expression on his face. Though he shrugged it off as Morita spoke up.

"Hey Komuro! Me and Hisashi were about to head on to the usual spot. You comin'?" Morita said as he grabbed Takashi's shoulder, leaning into him. Takashi smiled.

"Sure. Just gotta get a few books from my locker. I'll see you guys there." Takashi said. Morita looked shocked at Takashi. Who raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Morita? Or did your face suddenly freeze?" Takashi asked, poking at Morita's face. Morita shook out of his stupor.

"You getting books? What you gonna burn them or something?" Morita asked, half joking and half serious. Hisashi chuckled as he watched Takashi just shake his head. Takashi looked to Hisashi and smiled.

"I'll meet you guys there; take Morita with you as he leaves." Takashi said as he walked out of the classroom. Hisashi frowned, he had to tell Takashi. Morita just sighed at Hisashi.

"You know you gotta tell him man. He won't be hurt that bad if he knows about it before hand." Morita said as he pat Hisashi on the shoulder as he exited the room, heading for the staircase. Hisashi just sighed.

"I know, but it won't be pretty." Hisashi said as he looked up and walked out of the room, following Morita's trail.

**XxX**

Takashi was running towards the lockers, dodging each and every student in the hall. Why was he running? Cause he felt like it. He laughed as he narrowly avoided a female student and slid on the floor, right under her legs. He caught a brief flash of pink, before he stood up and began running, the sound of shouting "Pervert!" and "Hentai!" drowning away behind him.

'_Hehe. It's kinda nice being this athletic. I should probably join a club… Nah! Too lazy.'_ He thought with a chuckle as he turned a corner. But as he ran past that corner. He was stopped by a force tugging at his uniforms collar. The sudden force stopped him dead in his tracks and threw all his momentum forward. But whoever had stopped him, was apparently not strong enough to stop the momentum. As the person stumbled forward along with Takashi. Takashi rolled on the floor, along with the person. Takashi landed on his back, facing the ceiling, trying to understand what had happened. He snapped out of his thinking as he looked down and caught sight of head full of pink.

'_Crap….' _Were Takashi's thoughts as he nervously chuckled. The pink head slowly started looking up, and he chuckled nervously as he looked at his childhood friend. Saya Takagi.

**XxX**

"Baka! What were you thinking running in the halls! You could have gotten someone seriously hurt!" Saya said. Berating at Takashi, who only sighed as he grabbed the books in his locker.

Saya Takagi, a childhood friend of Takashi. She and Takashi had been classmates since kindergarten, and not once had they had a separate class together. She had pink hair that had two big pigtails on the side that were tied with a white ribbon. Takashi knew that his friend had astigmatism, though she chose to wear contacts instead of glasses, just because the glasses made her look "wrong and ugly". Truthfully, Takashi liked her better with the glasses on. Saya also had the habit of scolding Takashi and berating him. Pointing out all his mistakes, and pointing at her for being a genius to be able to tell him about it.

Takashi closed his locker as he looked at Saya and smiled.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much Saya-chan! I promise I won't get hurt for you anymore!" Takashi teased. He got the reaction he wanted as she blushed the same color as her hair. He chuckled as he walked past her, and towards the staircase.

"B-baka!" Was all she could reply before she followed him towards the stairs.

They continued walking, silence between them. A happy silence for Takashi, but a very awkward silence for Saya. It was at this point, that Takashi sighed and broke the silence.

"Sorry." Takashi said, confusing Saya. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Takashi.

"W-what are you apologizing for?" Saya managed to say. Takashi took a step back in disbelief. Saya growled at his strange reaction.

"What! What's wrong with you Takashi?!" Saya said, anger in her voice. Takashi just laughed nervously.

"W-well, normally, you would have pointed out that that was wrong of me for doing that, and that you would have scolded me and tell me that I'm lucky to have a genius like you point out all my mistakes." Takashi said as he started walking again. Saya fell into step with him and smacked him behind the head.

"Baka! You didn't do anything wrong! That's why I'm asking why you're apologizing for!" Saya shouted annoyance in her voice. Takashi laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, well, I'm sorry for calling you Saya. I know it's disrespectful." Takashi said. Saya stopped walking and looked at Takashi with wide eyes. Takashi turned around and looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong Takagi-san?" Takashi asked, concern in his voice. Saya just sighed. She walked up to him and flicked her finger at his head.

"Baka. You can call me Saya anytime. We've been friends since we were kids. Truthfully, I would like it if you called me Saya instead of Takagi-san. Just leave the –chan part out m'kay?" Saya said as she walked past him. Takashi chuckled as he turned around and walked into step with Saya. Enjoying each others silent company.

As they neared the staircase, Saya turned back to Takashi.

"You shouldn't be running in the halls Takashi. It's dangerous, not only to you, but also for others." Saya scolded lightly. Takashi just nodded his head. Saya turned around, and waited for Takashi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it already. Anyway Ta- Saya, where are you heading anyway? I just got my books from my locker. I'm about to head to the roof to meet up with Morita and Hisashi." Takashi said, Saya perked up at this.

"Oh really? Well, I was about to head to the roof too. I thought about eating lunch while enjoying the last breezes of winter." Saya said. Takashi grinned and put an arm around her. Resulting in a blush from the girl.

"O-oi! Get your hands off me you pervert! You have a girlfriend!" Saya struggled to brake free from his arms, but found that he had a strong grip on her.

"Mah mah, why don't you join us on the roof! It'll be fun! What do you say Saya? Great! Come on!" Takashi said rapidly as he dragged Saya up towards the roof. Saya, continued to struggle. She managed to get a hand out, and promptly smacked Takashi on the head. Which would have been fun, if he wasn't walking up the stairs. He lost his balance as he started pulling Saya down with him. Takashi realizing that he was falling, managed to push Saya back before she could fall with him. He closed his eyes as he started falling back.

"Takashi!" Saya shouted. Looking behind her as she saw the falling Takashi.

"Crap!" Takashi shouted as he fell.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

CRASH!

Takashi had landed on his back, but noted that he was on something soft. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his back aching. He put a hand on the floor, but he had grabbed something. Something extremely soft. He turned around, and saw that he was groping a girl on the floor.

"Ahh! S-sorry! I d-didn't know!" Takashi jumped up removing his hand from her chest. He could see that the girl had a small smile on her face. Takashi stood up slowly, and offered the girl a hand. The girl surprisingly took it. Takashi pulled the girl up to her feet. He then promptly let go, took a step back, and bow.

"I am sorry for my behavior. I accept any punishment you inflict on me." Takashi said. Takashi heard chuckling, and looked up to see the woman laughing.

"Ahh. What's so funny?" Takashi said as he stood straight up. The woman straightened herself, and looked at Takashi with a smile. Her purple hair covering part of her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I saw you fall down. I merely didn't react in time, and got caught with you. Thankfully, I had just turned the corner when you decide to fall on me." The woman said. Takashi laughed nervously. It was then he heard Saya coming down from the stairs.

"Takashi! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would lose your balance!" Saya shouted frantically. Trying to look over Takashi, trying to see if he had injuries. Takashi just held in a laugh at his friends "newfound" worry.

"I'm fine Saya, just a little sore, but nothing to worry about. See?" Takashi hopped in the air three times to prove that he was ok. The purple haired woman giggled at Takashi. Saya however, was thinking differently.

"B-baka! You're hard head probably protected you! And apologize to this woman! You fell on top of her and groped her!" Saya scolded. Takashi sighed and hung his head. The other woman just laughed at their antics. It was at this point, Takashi turned around and bowed to the woman again.

"Takashi Komuro, Class 1E, please accepts my sincere apology of falling on you and groping your breast. I take full responsibility of any punishment." Takashi said while bowed. The woman only smiled and returned the bow.

"Saeko Busujima. Class 2B; please take care of not falling on me anymore, ne Komuro-kun? As for your punishment, I see no harm in not punishing a polite man such as you." Saeko said jokingly. She and Takashi both straightened up. Saya pouted and looked away, not believing that Takashi got off scot free.

"Thank you Busujima-senpai. Please, if you ever need anything just call. By the way Saya, you haven't introduced yourself. That is impolite as it is improper. Seeing as you are the reason I fell for Busujima-senpai." Takashi said. Saya and Saeko both stared wide eyed at Takashi. Who looked at both with confusion?

"W-why are you both staring at me like that? Did I say some- Argh! I meant fall ON Busujima-senpai! I would never fall for Busujima-senpai!" Takashi shouted in a panic, Saeko, being playful, pouted.

"Oh? Am I not good enough for Komuro-kun?" She said with a pout. She had no idea why she was being friendly with him, but it felt natural. He had an air of friendliness that seemed to scream "I'm nice enough to talk to!"

Takashi looked at Saeko and panicked even more. "No! That's not what I meant! I mean. You're very beautiful Busujima-senpai! And I would fall for you definitely!" Takashi panicked. Saya just sighed and smacked him on the head.

"Baka! You have a girlfriend! Stop flirting with Busujima-senpai!" Saya shouted. Saeko then just blew up laughing. Takashi and Saya looked at her, and found her laughing contagious. Soon, all three parties' were laughing in the stairwell. After their little laugh fest, Saya turned to Saeko and bowed.

"Saya Takagi. Class 1E. Takashi is my classmate, it is a pleasure Busujima-senpai." Saya said. Saeko smiled, and bowed down too. It was at this point; Takashi grabbed Saya by the hand and bowed to Saeko.

"Sorry to cut this short Busujima-senpai. But we have people waiting for us, so we have to leave. Again senpai, sorry for falling ON you." Takashi said as he turned around and started dragging Saya up the stairs. Who was, too Takashi pleasure, trying to pull away from his grip shouting "Baka hentai!"

Saeko smiled at the pair, she wouldn't mind running into either of them in the future. They seemed to be nice enough to get to know. Saeko then looked down, and finally noticed her Bokken, her trusted wooden sword, surrounded by books to her confusion. She bent down and picked up her bokken, and a book that was open upon the floor. She looked at the cover, and managed a stifle laugh. The name behind the cover was "Takashi Komuro".

**XxX**

"Oi! Komuro! What took you so long?" Morita shouted as he saw Takashi running up the stairs. He turned around and walked outside to the roof, over to Hisashi. Who was leaning on the railing, close to the observatory. He didn't notice however, that Saya was with him, being dragged by Takashi by the arm. They both emerged on the rooftop, to the surprise of Morita and Hisashi, Morita mouth was open, while Hisashi was smirking. Takashi pulled Saya into the front, and smiled.

"Hey guys! Look who I ran into! I asked her to join us, and surprisingly, she agreed; surprising, because she agreed to ME!" Takashi joked, Saya sighed in annoyance.

"Honestly, I don't treat you that badly. Do I?" Saya asked Takashi. Who whistled as he looked into the sky. Saya turned around and raised an eyebrow, hoping for either Morita or Hisashi to answer. Instead, she was greeted by them snickering. Saya frowned, and then raised her head and walked over to the duo. Sitting on the stairs leading up to the observatory. Takashi smiled, as he took a seat next to her, Hisashi to his right. Morita standing in front of them. Morita raised an eyebrow, eyeing Takashi, or rather, the lack of Takashi's items.

"Oi Komuro, you said you'd get your books. What happened to them? Or was it an excuse to get close to Takagi-san without us knowing? You know I gotta report this to Rei-san if you're two timing her." Morita snickered. Takashi only raised an eyebrow, but found out that he was right, he lost his books. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahehe, it seems I lost them when I fell down the stairs and bumped into Busujima-senpai. I'm such an-" Before he could continue that sentence, Saya had finished for him.

"-Idiot, yeah you are. You didn't even tell her where we were heading. Let's hope Busujima-senpai was nice enough to keep your books in a safe place, and I hope that there are no 'magazines' in them that would make senpai run after you with her bokken." Saya snorted, jabbing at Takashi. Saya knew that Takashi and his friends exchanged magazines when in school, magazines that threatened to kill them if any of the female population found out. Takashi, Hisashi, and Morita laughed nervously at her. Saya had busted them one time, and she promised to keep it a secret, so long as they stop it. Saya has not caught them since.

"Ne Saya, we promised we would stop that. And don't worry; most of those books were subject books. I don't have any 'Magazines' as you put it, in there." Takashi laughed, Saya only snorted and looked away. Blushing as she thought about those magazines. Takashi laughed, but soon stopped as he looked at Morita's shocked face.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Morita?" Takashi asked, waving his hands in front of the dazed man. Morita shook his head vigorously.

"Y-you met Busujima-senpai without harm?! How are you so lucky!" Morita asked/shouted at Takashi. Takashi looked at Morita with confusion.

"Without harm? What do you mean?" Takashi asked. Saya looked up in interest, while Hisashi just looked at Takashi. Morita just looked at Takashi like he was crazy, he sighed as he noticed the seriousness in his face.

"You seriously don't know?" Morita asked, Takashi only nodded. Saya growled in annoyance.

"Cut it Morita, just tell us already. We don't have time for meaningless questions like that when it's obvious that we're serious." Saya said. Morita only took a step back at her bluntness and harshness. Takashi only laughed.

"Seriously Morita, you asked her out two times already and you're still surprised by her attitude? You should probably be thankful that she still remembers you, normally, she forgets about any guy who confessed to her the next day." Takashi said with a laugh. Morita only sighed while Saya looked away in annoyance. Takashi took a look at his white haired friend. He noticed that he wasn't laughing, and had a very serious face. He faced Hisashi and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Hisashi?" Takashi asked out loud. Saya and Morita took a look at Takashi and Hisashi. Saya out of curiosity, and Morita out of nervousness. Hisashi only frowned, he looked at Morita, asking a question with his look. Morita only sighed and nodded.

"Yare yare, Takagi-san, can I treat you to coffee? Come on, I'll buy you right now." Morita said as he grabbed Saya's hand and began dragging her away. She was about to resist, but she looked back to Hisashi, and noticed that he was pleading her to be alone with Takashi. Most people would be oblivious to such things, but being a self-appointed genius, and a proven one as well, she nodded her head. She turned around and swiped her hand away from Morita, and only nodded to him, acknowledging the need of Hisashi to be alone with his friend.

"I'll tell you about Busujima-senpai later Takashi. I won't pass on a chance to be alone with Takagi-san!" Morita shouted while facing away from Takashi, waving.

Takashi looked at the retreating forms of Morita and Saya, he knew that Saya would never agree with those terms, but decided not to speak up. Instead, he turned to Hisashi and gave a smile. He then pointed his thumb at the retreating figures.

"You don't think Saya is just leading Morita on? Poor guy won't stand a chance to Saya's bossiness." Takashi joked, trying to lighten up Hisashi's serious demeanor. Hisashi however, just looked at Takashi nervously.

"Takashi, I need to tell you something." Hisashi said seriously.

Takashi raised an eyebrow at this. He shrugged his shoulders. "Shoot." He said almost dismissively.

Hisashi growled at his friends laid back attitude. I mean, he was trying to tell him something serious.

"Takashi, I'm serious. You need to hear this." Hisashi raised hir voice, bordering on shouting. Takashi just stared at him, motioning for him to continue. Hisashi too a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"It's about Rei." Was what he said.

**XxX**

Takashi walked down through the now empty halls of Fujimi high. His eyes devoid of life. If one saw him now, they would probably say that he had turned into a zombie. He quietly stepped through the halls of the empty school, trying his best to forget about what happened. He wouldn't remember it. He was warned by his best friend, but to hear it from her own lips, well, needless to say it shocked him. He wouldn't be talking about it anytime soon. His feet automatically shuffled, he stepped out into the open space, and then took a left. He didn't know where he was heading; he just knew that he had to move to try to forget. He was so wrapped up in his moping, that he didn't notice that he was in front of the gym already. Unknowingly, he had tried to enter. Only to be faced with a rather light door. As he pushed open the door, he fell forward, and into someone who was pulling the door from the other side.

"Grah!" He shouted as he landed face first into something soft. He muttered under his breath.

"Do you enjoy touching my breast Komuro-san? If you do, I must ask you to stop." A rather teasing voice sounded. Takashi immediately recognized it and looked up nervously. He was greeted by the face of Saeko Busujima. He immediately jumped up, and bowed.

"Busujima-senpai! I apologize again. I meant no harm!" Takashi shouted, trying his best to apologize. He wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone, much more apologizing. But it was only polite, seeing as he fell on a girl's breasts. He wasn't in the mood to talk yes, but he wasn't in the mood to end up in the hospital either, much more a jail cell. Saeko stood up and merely laughed at his apology.

"Honestly though Komuro-kun, why must you fall on my body every time? I understand if you have feelings for me, but I would appreciate it if you weren't so forward with it." Saeko tried to lighten up the mood. Normally, Takashi would have laughed nervously. But he wasn't in the mood. He only bowed his head and his bangs covered his eyes. Saeko noted that something was wrong, but didn't ask him what was wrong. That would just make things even more awkward, they weren't close, so she doubted if he would tell her anything.

Saeko tried thinking of something to break the silence between them. Then she had flash of clarity. She coughed and gained his attention.

"Komuro-kun, I believe I still have your books. I would have given them to you during lunch, but seeing as I didn't know where to find you. I decided to just put them in my locker. Would you like them now? Or do you want me to hold onto to them for awhile?" Saeko asked, her voice soft, trying to sound caring. Takashi only looked up, and nodded to her. Takashi stepped aside and let Saeko walk past. He soon went into step with her as they went to the main building.

The silence between the two of them could not be more awkward, for Saeko that is. She honestly had no idea what to do in this situation, her heart had been telling her to ask what was bothering Takashi, but her mind warned her not to, that it would make things even more uncomfortable between them. As she was thinking this over, Takashi's mind was somewhere else, or rather, WITH someone else. It would be hard to accept it, much harder to see them together, but he knew he had to deal with it. And the sooner the better.

As they walked in step, Takashi finally broke the silence. "Busujima-senpai?" Takashi called for Saeko, who looked to her side and tilted her head.

"Yes Komuro-kun? Is something the matter?" Saeko asked. She would have face palmed herself, but resisted.

'_Of course something's wrong! He acting depressed.'_ She thought, but cleared her thoughts as Takashi spoke up.

"What would you do if you had your heart ripped, and then crushed in front of you?" Takashi asked bluntly. Saeko blinked at the rather weird question. But noted that Takashi was being serious. She honestly didn't know how to react, so she just settled to answer his question.

"I don't know Komuro-kun. But I know that dwindling in it would be bad, not just for me, but for my friends. I would probably be sad, but be strong for my friends." Saeko said honestly. Takashi just looked at her, and nodded. Saeko was confused with this gesture.

"Thank you Busujima-senpai. And I'm sorry for asking you that question. You're the only one I could ask that without being called an idiot or having my back stabbed." Takashi said. Smiling. Saeko smiled back. Though she was still confused with the question, she decided to drop it. Finding solace in telling herself that she had helped him.

They soon arrived at the lockers, Saeko rotated opened her locker, and got the books that were put in one side, and gave them to Takashi. As Takashi was about to thank Saeko, a book fell out of the stack. It landed on the ground, and out popped a letter. It slid under the locker, blocking Takashi from seeing it. Takashi was about to pick up the book, but Saeko beat him to it. She eyed the book with curiosity, she smirked and put it on top of the stack. Takashi only smiled.

"Interested in Kendo now are you Komuro-kun?" Saeko asked with a smile. Takashi only laughed nervously.

"Ahehe, yeah. I've been reading about it. I've been looking for a sport, and Kendo was the first to pop into my mind." Takashi said, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Saeko only smirked.

"If you want, I could get you into Kendo class? I could teach you myself as well." Saeko offered, Takashi's eyes lit up.

"You can do that Saeko-senpai? I didn't know you do Kendooooo-oh, nevermind. I didn't see your Bokken." Takashi laughed nervously, while Saeko chuckled.

"Well, I am the Kendo captain, I can probably get word to sensei that you want to join. And yes _Takashi_-kun, I do 'do' Kendo." Saeko emphasized Takashi's first name. Takashi laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that Busujima-senpai. That was disrespectful, but you can call me Takashi anytime you want Senpai." Takashi said, scratching the back of his head. Saeko only closed her eyes and smiled.

"That's alright Takashi-kun. You can call me Saeko too. But please, don't try to fall on my chest again. Otherwise, you would probably end up in the hospital." Saeko said half jokingly, and half seriously. Takashi laughed at this. Honestly, this was what the doctor ordered. He just needed to laugh and take his mind off things. Smiling, he bowed. Confusing Saeko.

"Arigatou Saeko. I really needed the laugh. I hope we'll see each other soon. Hopefully, without me falling on your chest again." Takashi said as he turned around and started walking away. Saeko only smiled sadly at his retreating form. She looked down and breathed hard. She didn't want to fall for anyone, she wouldn't have the strength to convey her feelings if she did.

Sighing again, she closed her locker, it was after she closed the locker that she noticed a letter on the floor under the locker. She picked it up, and looked at it with confusion.

"To Saya, from Takashi." Saeko read the words on the piece of paper. Sighing for the third time, she put the note inside her locker.

"Honestly Takashi, I can't keep holding all your stuff." Saeko said with a bemused smile.

**XxX**

**Yeah, that's it. I wanted to add the scene where Rei would dump Takashi, but I'll just save that for later. I also wanted to make it a little longer, but I though nah. I will probably take a long time to update, but please don't be mad. As I said, I'm moving to a boarding house. This chapter is just a prologue of Takashi and what happens during those four months away from Rei. The zed won't appear till later on. Oh, and don't be surprised that the next chapter will focus more on Saya and Takashi. And the chapter after that Rei and Takashi. This chapter basically had Saeko and Takashi. I had trouble writing this, since a lot has been on my mind lately. Honestly, I just feel lost right now. So a review would definitely lift up my spirits. As per the pairing and OC's, I'm still thinking about it. Anyway, this story is basically AU. Four months before any zed appear, Rei dumped Takashi, and so during those four months, I have Takashi coping. So leave a review and tell me what you feel about this. Please point out my flaws in a nice way, and not in a way that is annoying and just plain mean. I appreciate constructive criticism, at least they help me fix my flaws. Outright flames however, are just there to annoy people. Honestly, I think flames are just ways for people to cope to the fact that there are writers out there that are better then you. Anyway, thanks.**

**C.O.Y.L, out.**


End file.
